Sirius Black's Daughter 4
by sajublack
Summary: PART 4 IN THE SERIES mild slash, some rude words may have some disturbing things in it so M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope you all enjoyed Part 3, I am sorry for killing Draco in the end. This is Chapter one of PART 4 in the series of SIRIUS BLACK'S DAUGHTER. I dont think it will be a long part because there isnt much more to write and the chapters might be a bit shorter then Part 3...but I'm sure you'll enjoy it none the less! Reviews are always welcome and I just wanted to thank those who have reviewed and read this series...it does mean a lot! Once again thank you and without further ado, PART 4!

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK'S DAUGHTER

PART 4

CHAPTER 1

With everything that had happened Dumbledore saw fit to close the school early, not before having an early end of year remembrance assembly for Draco. Sirius and Remus stood close to the back keeping an eye on their daughter, Riley Maddox Lupin Black. Riley sat at the front with Harry and Ron on either side of her. As Dumbledore spoke about Draco being loyal to those he loved, Riley sat there wondering just exactly how she and Harry were going to defeat Voldemort. She wasn't thinking about Draco only because every time she did, a flood of tears would open and she'd cry for days. She did notice however, that Dumbledore left out the bit where Draco died jumping in front of the killing curse saving Riley. She looked up from her hands and saw Pansy staring at her, among other slytherins.

"So let us have a moment of silence for Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore told the school. The Slytherins bowed their heads along with the rest of the school, but continued to glare in Riley's direction. "Thank you everyone." He finished and dismissed the whole school.

"Are you coming Riley?" Harry asked quietly as she hadn't moved.

"Suppose so." Riley replied and got up and followed Harry in the direction of Sirius and Remus.

"Ready to go home?" Remus asked.

"We're not going back to Grimmauld Place are we?" Riley asked.

"For now we will be, there's no where else to go." Sirius replied.

"Oh it just keeps getting better." Riley said and she wasn't just referring to going back to that house, Pansy and her band of slytherins were heading towards her.

"You just had to do it didn't you." Pansy shrieked "Just because he loved me, you had to kill him." She added.

"Loved you?" Riley asked "Please and for your information, it was his wonderful death eater father who killed him, so don't you dare say it was me." Riley told her.

"You won't win; you'll all be joining his parents soon." Pansy said as she pointed to Harry and before anyone could stop her, Riley had punched Pansy, causing a stream of blood to gush from her nose and making her fall down.

"Riley!" Sirius yelled and dragged her out of the great hall. Harry and Remus followed suit, not daring to look back. Not a word was spoken between either four of them the whole journey home. When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Riley stormed inside yanking her arm out of Sirius' grip.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"If you want to lecture me, do it tomorrow I'm not in the mood." Riley said as she headed up the stairs.

"Actually I don't want to lecture you." Sirius said his voice softening, "Just thought maybe we could just talk." He added.

"Every idea we have come up with, we've found a way to shoot it back down, and I am out of idea's dad." Riley said sighing as she rubbed her eyes, "I've spent every hour since Draco died, trying to come up with a solution and I'm out of ideas." She said as she fought back the tears.

"I think a rest is a good idea and we'll discuss everything later." Remus said. Riley sighed and trudged up stairs to her room. She was in a different room now; she left everything but her clothes in that room, along with Draco's things. She didn't want anything moved from where he left it; even his jacket was still lying on the bed where he threw it off when they arrived home. She flopped onto her bed and took a photo out of the drawer next to her bed. It was a photo of her and Draco, down by the lake at the school, one of the rare times she and Draco were alone. They were smiling and Draco had his arms around her in the picture and every so often, they'd kiss. She kept running thru her head the whole scenario of opening her eyes to find herself alive, but Draco motionless on the floor having taken the killing curse for her. She loved him so much and all she wanted right now was to see his mischievous grin, his voice and feel his arms around her, making her feel safe. She hated the idea that Lucius was still alive, but they had convinced Riley that he will be needed as bait at some point. Riley tossed and turned constantly trying to get some sleep but as she turned again and nearly fell off her bed, she decided to get up.

"Hey Dad." Riley said as she entered the living room and saw Sirius sitting on the couch reading. "I never thought I'd see you reading willingly." She added laughing a little.

"Cant sleep?" Sirius asked.

"Nah." She replied "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Some books that hopefully will have an answer for us." Sirius replied.

"Any luck?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Not yet but we'll find something." Sirius told her.

"I was thinking, can you perform a tracking charm that no one else can detect?" Riley asked.

"Yes I suppose if you're powerful enough." Sirius replied "Why?" he asked.

"Why don't we do that to them and put them in Azkaban and then track them when they are sprung." She said "Or just put them in Azkaban and wait for him to show up, then we get him." She added.

"Yes because having a massive battle on a place that has a very big drop is a wonderful idea." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well I am running high in frustration but low in ideas." Riley told him.

"I know kiddo, we're trying and I promise we'll find something soon." Sirius replied. Sirius had noticed and couldn't blame her that the spark in her eyes ad gone out ever since Draco died and he was afraid it wouldn't come back.

"Don't make promises Dad, they're never kept." Riley said and then left the room. Sirius knew she was talking about the promise ring Draco had given her. He had promised he'd find a way for them to be together, but unfortunately that won't happen now but Riley was determined to make sure she kept her promise and that was to get Lucius back for taking Draco away. Sirius rubbed his eyes and looked at the stack of books next to him, there was a lot of information to get thru, and he just hoped they would be able to get thru it all quick enough. They didn't have any idea what they were looking for because they didn't know what would destroy him once and for all. There were no clues, no former evil dark lords that were like Voldemort that were defeated so they didn't know where to start looking, so they did their best and looked thru every single book they could get their hands on. Sirius sighed and went back to reading his current book, silently praying that they'd find the solution soon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dumbledore had arrived later that night to add his input on the whole situation. Riley was more than happy to hear his suggestions and idea's, because he was always pretty much spot on with things, even if it was just a hunch.

"It will need to be something simple." Dumbledore said "He will be expecting something big." He added "The part that is going to be hard, is destroying him completely." He finished.

"I still don't like the fact that it's Harry and Riley to do this, they've only just turned 16." Remus said.

"Actually Dad, Harry turns 16 in about a week and I don't turn 16 for at least another month, so we're 15." Riley said sighing "And we've discussed this before, it has to be us." She went on "So what's the simple way?" she asked, turning to Dumbledore and ignoring the smile on Sirius' face and the look of shock on Remus'.

"Are the Aurors on board?" Dumbledore asked turning to Tonks. Tonks hadn't been able to have a proper conversation with Riley ever since the fight at St Mungos. She felt guilty for not staying at Grimmauld Place and making sure Harry and Draco stayed where they were supposed to. Riley never once blamed Tonks for what happened; it was no ones fault but Lucius', although she did kick herself for not leaving when Draco asked her to.

"Yeah the Aurors are fine." Tonks replied.

"We are going to place Lucius and Julie in Azkaban and wait for Voldemort to come and get them." Dumbledore told them.

"I told you dad." Riley said looking at Sirius.

"What makes everyone so sure Voldemort will be getting them himself?" Harry asked.

"Because he's lost most of his death eaters and he wouldn't just send anyone for his two best." Riley told them, startling everyone. Riley understood a few things about how Voldemort worked and that's what worried Sirius and Remus the most.

"The Aurors will be stationed at Azkaban and as soon as he shows up, Remus and Sirius will apparate there with you two." Dumbledore said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Riley asked, wondering why they were still debating the whole situation.

"We still haven't planned how to destroy him." Dumbledore said "The killing curse might not work on him properly." He finished.

"So we're back to square one." Riley said slamming her fists down onto the table, leaving dents.

"Calm down Riley." Sirius said as he put one of his hands on hers "We will find something soon, we can't just rush into this." He added. They spent the rest of the night discussing possibilities, but they were all suggestions that Riley had come up with before and for one reason or anther, they had found a way to shoot it back down.

"Well we'll just need to keep searching and we'll figure something out soon." Dumbledore said as he stood up to leave "Don't worry Riley, we'll find something soon." He said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping she might believe him and Riley just smiled weakly at him.

"We're going over to the burrow tomorrow; Harry wants to see his little girlfriend." Sirius said, nudging Harry but neither of them noticed the look on Riley's face.

"Knock it off." Harry said, pushing Sirius back.

"Want to come Maddie; I'm sure Molly would love to see you so she can fuss." Sirius went on.

"Yeah sure." Riley replied, not really paying much attention. She now realised that since Draco was gone, she was the odd one out because Harry was now dating Ginny and Remus and Sirius had each other. Riley turned her thoughts away from that and it struck her, that the way to destroy Voldemort all together had something to do with love because he himself is incapable of it and that's what saved Harry and Riley those years ago, back at Godric's Hollow. Harry and Riley headed to bed, whilst Remus and Sirius packed up the kitchen.

"Fighting at Azkaban are you going to be ok?" Remus asked as they cleaned up.

"No, but it's for our daughter and Harry, I'd live there with Dementors if it meant it helped them." Sirius told him.

"Well we'll have plenty of chocolate handy for afterwards." Remus told him.

"How many death eaters do you think he has?" Sirius asked.

"Don't know probably not many but then we'll need to deal with whatever prisoners that are there that get let out and Lucius and Julie." Remus replied.

"Riley will deal with those two very quickly." Sirius said.

"I don't want her using any of the unforgivables." Remus told him.

"Neither do I, but that's beside the point, sometimes we can't have everything our way because if we could, Voldemort would never have existed and we'd be a happy family including James and Lily." Sirius replied as he out down the plates and hugged Remus.

"Yeah I know but she's our little girl." Remus said as he hugged Sirius back.

"They can't stay little forever." Sirius said "Let's leave the kitchen till the morning." He added and they both headed up to their bed room, checking on Riley and Harry as they went to bed.

"Where do you think Dumbledore is looking?" Sirius asked.

"Looking?" Remus asked confused.

"For how to destroy Voldemort." Sirius explained.

"No idea, Dumbledore has his ways you should know that by now." Remus replied.

"Yeah I know but if he would tell us, we could help." Sirius said.

"Well we haven't looked in every book yet, so its best we all just stick to what we're doing, better chance of finding something." Remus told him as they hopped into bed.

"We can't even teach them anything because they cant do magic whilst they are underage." Sirius said "Shall be interesting to see what Fudge does when they perform it later." He added.

"Well Fudge will be a complete fool to press charges against them for using magic in the battle against Voldemort." Remus replied "And by the looks of the events at St Mungos, Riley is quite skilled as it is." He added causing Sirius to laugh. "What's so funny?" Remus asked.

"Oh I'd hate to be Voldemort, Julie or Lucius and be on the receiving end of Riley when the time comes." Sirius elaborated.

"Yeah that's true; they messed with the wrong girl." Remus replied and he wrapped his arms around Sirius and snuggled down into bed.

"Least we have the Aurors helping us, adds to our man power." Sirius said.   
"Yeah you got a point; it would've been a lot harder with just the Order." Remus said. "Well goodnight babe." Remus said and kissed Sirius goodnight.  
"Goodnight Hun." Sirius replied and flicked the light off.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Riley woke up before everyone else and headed on down to the library. She saw some books the other day she thought might be useful. She found two books on sacrifices for love, which she was sure she'd find something in one of them. She snuck the books back up to her room, and then went into the kitchen where she found Tonks.

"Hey Tonks." Riley said.

"Hey Riley." Tonks replied as she made to get up and leave but Riley blocked her way.

"I know why you can't look at me or talk to me and I just want to tell you, I don't blame you Tonks." Riley told her.

"If I had just stayed here." Tonks began to say but Riley cut her off.

"Unfortunately in every war, there's going to be casualties but this was no ones fault but Lucius Malfoy's." Riley said "So please Tonks, can we just go back to the way we were, I miss you." She finished. Tonks and Riley had become very close ever since Tonks helped her with her metamorphmagus problems and was there whenever she and Sirius fought.

"I'm really sorry he's gone." Tonks said and looked at Riley for the first time in ages. Riley didn't say anything; she just hugged Tonks and once again fought the tears back.

"I think its breakfast time." Riley said and she and Tonks cooked breakfast for everyone.

"Something smells good." Sirius said as he walked thru the kitchen door with Harry and Remus. "Morning Tonks, Morning kiddo." Sirius said as he kissed Riley on her forehead.

"No kiss for me thanks Sirius." Tonks said laughing at Sirius.

"We'll head out after breakfast." Remus told them "Want to come Tonks?" he asked.

"Nah I probably should get back to the Ministry, thanks for letting me stay." Tonks replied.

"Anytime." Sirius told her and they all sat down for a nice breakfast. As they all finished breakfast, they stood near the fire place and one by one, flooed themselves to the Burrow.

"Hello my dears." Molly said as they arrived in her lounge room and she hugged them each in turn, even Sirius and Remus. "How are you doing?" She asked softly as she hugged Riley the longest.

"I'm ok thanks." Riley said with the best smile she could muster.

"Harry!" Ginny called as she ran down the stairs and hugged Harry, causing Riley to look away.

"Are Fred and George here?" Riley asked, she could do with some cheering up and they always managed to do it.

"In their room dear." Molly replied and shook her head at Ginny and Harry, who in turn let go of each other and felt guilty. "How's she really doing?" she asked as she turned to Remus and Sirius.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Sirius replied "All she talks about is trying to finish this. She'll crack any time soon if we don't find something." He finished.

"We'll find something soon." Molly said trying to assure him.  
"I can't imagine what she's going thru." Ginny said as she sat down on Harry's lap "I mean they were friends since they were 11 and they were dating since they were 13, they went thru a lot to be together." Ginny said.

"It's not a nice feeling, I mean Sirius wasn't dead, but at first it was like he was." Remus said.

"Yeah but we were lucky to get each other back." Sirius said smiling at him.

"Arthur has always been here, I've never had to worry about loosing him, I couldn't imagine loosing him." Molly said. As Sirius and Remus were filling Molly and Arthur in on last night's conversation, they heard a massive explosion from up stairs and something they hadn't heard in ages, Riley's laughter. Riley, Fred, George and Ron all came down the stairs, in tears laughing with Riley sporting a black eye.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"Their wand punched me, it was brilliant." Riley replied as she tried to stop laughing. "That would go down well at school, you could give one to Pansy." She added to the boys and Sirius smiled, for once he had a small feeling she'd be ok.

"Alright lunch time everyone, so boys if you have a remedy for that, it would be wonderful." Molly said to them "And we'll be eating outside today, it's too lovely to be inside." She added and they all helped carry out the cutlery, plates, drinks and bowls full of Molly's wonderful cooking. They kept their conversation light, avoiding such topics like Riley and Harry not returning to school. They ended up staying until the sun had set.

"Well we should probably be heading home." Remus said

"Thanks Molly." Riley said and hugged her goodbye, then one by one they flooed home again.

"So have fun with Fred?" Harry asked, smiling at her as she walked up the stairs. Riley didn't respond; as much as Fred made her smile she couldn't be with someone else or even entertain the idea of someone else so soon.

"Well that backfired on you didn't it?" Sirius asked from behind Harry.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Harry said.

"I know, come on lets leave her alone." Sirius said and they headed to the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley sat in her room looking at the books she found in the library. They talked about love being a strong protection and that dying for someone they loved, like Lily did for Harry and Draco did for Riley, protected them a lot more than any other protection spell. She knew all of this, what she needed was a way to use this to destroy Voldemort. She threw the first book aside and it landed on the floor with a thud and she turned to the second book. And like magic, she found exactly what she was looking for but as she read further she knew she could tell the others. Riley didn't sleep much that night, she just read that part of the book over and over again but instead of being afraid she was relieved and calmer than she had been in ages. As she looked at the photo of her and Draco, she smiled but there were no tears this time.

"So what are you smiling at?" Sirius asked as he stuck his head into her room to check on her.

"Oh nothing." She replied and hid the book "things will be ok wont they?" She asked.

"I hope so kiddo." Sirius replied "Are you heading to sleep anytime soon?" he asked.

"Probably not." Riley replied.

"Good, mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Come on." Riley told him and Sirius sat down next to her.

"I was thinking, when this is all over, we could go have a nice holiday." Sirius said.

"Sounds like a plan." Riley replied "I miss him dad." She added.

"I know you do and I wish I could take that pain away." Sirius told her as he wiped away the tears that had escaped and hugged her close. He pulled the blankets up over both of them and after a while, she fell asleep in her father's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This chapter may be a bit upsetting but it kinda adds to the whole sadness of this part of the series...so just be warned! And feel free to say whatever you like about the chapter! And to katjokes...i am so so so sorry!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It was early hours of the morning and Riley woke up, but instead of going back to sleep she looked at the window, hoping to see the sun rise. But instead of the sun rising, she saw something that made her close her eyes and open them again; just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. But as she opened her eyes, the person was still standing there out front of the house.

"Draco." She whispered and ran out of her room, then out of the house into the street. As she got closer the logical part of her mind set in and she stopped mid way and she then noticed that he was solid but had a ghostly appearance and was wearing a vacant expression. "Oh my god they didn't." She said as she started to back away, the tears welling up in her eyes, but as she backed away, the inferi Draco moved closer to her. "Dad!" Riley yelled, the rears freely flowing now.

"What is she doing outside?" Remus asked as they both ran down the stairs.

"Holy crap!" Sirius yelled and grabbed Riley and dragged her back towards the house.

"Who the hell would do something like that?" Riley asked her voice shaky.

"I don't know but I'm going back out there with Remus, can you contact Dumbledore." Sirius said and when Riley nodded, he ran back out next to Remus. With trembling hands, she wrote a note to Dumbledore and attached it to her owl, Isis.

"Take this to Dumbledore as fast as you can." She told the owl and let her out the window. As she was looking out the window watching Remus and Sirius keep the inferi Draco back, Dumbledore appeared at their side. In one swift movement of Dumbledore's wand, a flash of light struck the inferi Draco and he lay motionless on the ground.

"What are we going to do now?" Sirius asked running his hands thru his hair.

"No idea." Remus said as he walked over to him.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked as they saw Riley walk out the door.

"I have to fix it Dad; I can't just leave it like this." Riley told them and Sirius knew she wanted to take Draco back to his grave. She wasn't looking at either of them but she was staring at the motionless Draco and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"I'll go with you." Sirius said and he held onto Draco's limp cold hand and Riley's hand, then apparated to where his grave was. They lowered him back into his grave and covered him up again. "I'll be over there when you're ready." He told her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Riley whispered to Draco and then with a wave of her hand, she muttered something over the grave and then walked to where Sirius waited.  
"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Just making sure no one get's in again and if they do, we'll know about it." Riley said "Let's go home." She added and held onto her Sirius' hand as he apparated them back home. As soon as they arrived inside, Riley walked away up to her room.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked fully knowing it was a stupid question.

"Not really." Sirius replied "What are we going to do?" he asked turning to Remus.

"We just got to take this one step at a time." Remus told him.

"How much more can she take?" Sirius asked, close to tears. In his mind he had failed to protect her for so many years when he was in Azkaban and now with everything that had happened, she was being caused so much more pain and he was helpless. Remus had no response for him; he knew there was nothing he could say that would help Sirius right now, so he just sat with him and Harry in the kitchen. Just then, Riley appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame her arms folded.

"It's time we finished this once and for all." Riley said her voice calm and certain.

"I couldn't agree more, but what do we do?" Sirius asked.

"I think Dumbledore was onto something, it has to be something simple. I know you don't want us using any of the unforgivables, but I think we might need to." Riley said.

"And what do you propose you do?" Remus asked.

"We both use it, or as many of us that can, use it at the same time, he can't survive all of them." Riley said, hoping they'd go along with it.

"Well we'll run it past Dumbledore when he arrives tonight." Remus told her. Riley knew exactly what she had to do and that the killing curse wasn't the way to go about it, but if they could come with any idea that would get them on the way to the final battle she would be happy. Remus then set to serving up a quick meal he made and placed a plate in front of Riley. "I'm not hungry Dad." She said.

"You need to eat something Riley." Remus told her but she just stared at the plate, pushing the food around.

"You love Dad don't you?" Riley asked Sirius.

"Of course I do." Sirius replied wondering where this was going.

"And you love Dad?" She asked turning to Remus.

"Until the day I die and even further." Remus replied smiling at Sirius.

"And you'd do anything protect each other and everyone else?" Riley asked "And to be with each other always?" she added. Harry sat there just as confused as Remus and Sirius, wondering where this was going.

"Definitely." They both replied to her and she smiled, knowing that she knew what she was doing, was the right thing.

"I might just go to bed." She said and said goodnight, then left the kitchen, leaving the three boys confused.  
"What was that all about?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea." Sirius replied.

"She's hiding something." Harry told them "She's acting the same way she did when she was dating Draco and no one knew." He finished.

"What would she be hiding?" Sirius asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Remus said slowly.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid would she?" Harry asked.

"After today Harry, I'm not sure about that." Sirius replied and they all fell into silence, lost in their own ideas of what she wasn't telling them.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Are you sure you two don't want to go back to school?" Remus asked for the millionth time since he realised that there was 2 weeks left until school started.

"Can we stop him from talking?" Riley asked Sirius.

"Come on guys lets just leave it." Sirius told them.

"I just think that…" Remus began to say but Riley cut him off.

"We know what you think Dad but nothing you can say will change my mind." Riley told him sighing deeply.

"Ok I'm just saying." Remus said and went back to making breakfast.

"So when are we getting things started?" Riley asked meaning when they were going to put the plan into action. They were going to leave Lucius and Julie in Azkaban and wait for Voldemort to show up. Only problem was people were starting to doubt whether or not he'd show up himself. He hadn't made any attempt to try and get them out of the cells in the Ministry.

"We don't know yet, we're…" Sirius started to say but as Riley made a habit of lately she interrupted him.

"We're waiting on Dumbledore, we've been waiting for weeks now, what are we waiting for now?" Riley yelled becoming frustrated once again.

"Ok Riley I understand that your anxious and that you've been thru a lot but we're all getting a bit sick of the attitude." Sirius told her, raising his voice slightly.

"Well how about you come and get me when everyone is ready to end this." Riley said and left the kitchen.

"Things are going from bad to worse, we don't need you guys fighting as well." Remus told him.

"I know but between Dumbledore telling us that things are on hold and her attitude, I'm going crazy." Sirius told him as he rubbed his eyes. "We're all on edge as it is, who knows what's going to happen but we need to stay calm." He added.

"Babe I know it's hard but Riley needs you." Remus told him. Sirius sighed and left the kitchen and headed towards Riley's room.

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked as he knocked on her door.

"Sure thing, if my attitude doesn't bother you." Riley replied and Sirius walked in.

"I'm sorry about that." Sirius said "Sorry that I raised my voice, everything is piling up and I just lost it." He finished.

"I know, but honestly I just want it over soon." Riley said "I'm tired and I'm over it all, the sooner things are over, the sooner everyone can get on with their lives." Riley finished.

"Remus and I going to have a word with Dumbledore later today. Tonks will be coming over to watch you guys." Sirius said.

"Can you try and please get Dumbledore to make up his mind and set this thing rolling, please." Riley said her voice full of pleading.

"We'll try, going to come back down to the kitchen and eat breakfast?" Sirius asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah come on." Riley said and they both headed back down the stairs.

"Well no yelling, that's a good sign." Remus said laughing slightly.

"Man I'm hungry." Riley said and sat down with the others to eat breakfast, her mind on Draco and the possibility of seeing him again soon. She still hadn't told everyone what she was planning on doing but every minute she was with her family was relatively happy and she wanted them to be happy as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, instead of Tonks arriving Severus Snape turned up at their front door.

"Can I help you?" Sirius asked.

"Don't argue with me Black." Snape said "Dumbledore needed Tonks for something else, so he sent me instead." He added.

"They will be happy about that." Sirius said.

"Hello Professor, where's Tonks?" Riley asked.

"Dumbledore needed her but she sent Snape instead" Sirius said.

"Ok." Riley said and smiled slightly making everyone wonder what she thinking.

"Be good and we'll be back soon." Sirius said kissing Riley on the forehead.

"How sweet." Snape sneered and Sirius went to say something but Reus stopped them.

"Ok let's go." Remus said and dragged Sirius away. Harry headed back up stairs; he didn't want to be around Snape, leaving Riley and Snape alone in the hallway.

"I'm glad you're here." Riley said smiling at him.

"And why would that be?" Snape asked.

"I have something to ask you and I know you could answer it." Riley said and they headed to the kitchen.

"I don't think Black would like you to be discussing things with me." Snape said.

"What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him." Riley told him, smiling at him in a mysterious way.

"Why do I not like where things are going?" Snape asked as he sat down at the table.

"When it comes to destroying Voldemort, will a sacrifice of love finish him?" Riley asked.

"I thought you had other ways." Snape said.

"Well I have my own way, so will it?" Riley asked.

"How about you explain your idea and I'll tell you if it'd work." Snape said.

"Well alright then." Riley said and launched into a thorough explanation of her idea, hoping she was on the track. And when she finished telling him her plan, Snape looked shocked and amazed.

"So will it work?" Riley asked.

"More than likely, he is as everyone knows, in capable of love and that's what would bring him down in the end." Snape said.

"So if everyone knows it, then why don't they all know about this?" Riley asked "I mean it was always there." she added.

"They did." Snape said "They have their own ideas." He finished.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"They discovered that idea ages ago but they don't know you know about it." Snape said.

"Who are they going to use?" Riley asked.

"Maybe you should ask Black about it, I have said far too much already." Snape replied.

"No way Snape, you tell me who and I wont tell Dumbledore you told me, I'm sure he wouldn't like that." Riley said.

"You definitely are a Black." Snape said sighing and he leant back in his chair "They're going to use Black, I don't think Lupin knows." He finished.

"I can't believe him." Riley said as she started pacing the kitchen.

"Well they are just like you Riley and your going to do it." Snape said "Why are you doing it?" he asked.

"Because." Riley replied.

"Because why, I won't breathe a word." Snape said.

"Harry has Ginny and Dad has dad. I had Draco but now he's gone so there's nothing left for me, so it's my decision." Riley told him, looking him in the eyes.

"It's so sad that someone your age would believe that." Snape said and he had a genuine look of sadness for her, in his eyes.

"Well in my eyes, it's the way but with him gone, everyone has their love and I will have mine back." Riley said. "So what happens now?" she asked.

"They will figure out a date and set everything in motion." Snape said.

"I'll just have to beat Dad to it." Riley said "Thanks Professor." Riley said and left the kitchen. She sat on her bed, contemplating everything she just heard and everything that could possibly go wrong. If she didn't beat Sirius to Voldemort, he would die and if she did beat him, she would die and after months of research, there was no other alternative and she was more than ok with the situation. As she heard Sirius and Remus return, she pushed it everything to back of her mind and went downstairs to hear the results of their conversation with Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Snape left the house, giving Riley one more look of sadness before leaving. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before looking to Riley.

"What was that look for?" Sirius asked.

"What look?" Riley asked trying to sound innocent.

"It looked like he felt sorry for you." Sirius said.

"I'm the daughter of you two; of course he'd feel sorry for me." Riley replied laughing.

"I suppose so." Sirius said and left it alone. And this time it was Riley who gave Sirius the sad look and then walked into the kitchen, leaving Remus and Sirius in the hallway.

"I hate when I don't know what's going on around here." Sirius said and followed Remus into the kitchen.

"So what happened with Dumbledore?" Riley asked.

"We're going to put Lucius and Julie into Azkaban next weekend." Remus said and Sirius sighed.

"My birthday." Riley said quietly.

"We can change if we need to." Sirius said.

"No that's fine." Riley said and started cooking dinner. Dinner that night was a quiet affair, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Sirius was trying to make sure that everyone moment with his family, happy because in his mind, next week he would be gone. Riley was telling herself that she had to beat her father to the punch, this way everyone would be together and she'd be with Draco. Remus was thinking about what he had to do and that was exactly what Sirius and Riley were thinking as well. Harry on the other hand had no idea what was going on, he hadn't discovered the books and as far as he was concerned, the killing curse was the way to go.

When dinner was over, she went to her room and wrote a letter, explaining why she did it and that everyone could be together. As she finished the letter, she folded it three times and stuck it into an envelope. The morning of her 16th birthday, she'd leave the letter on her bed for them to find. As the night progressed, she nodded off on top of her covers. Sirius walked by her room and saw her door open, so he checked up on her. When he noticed she was asleep, instead of waking her up to put her under her blankets, he just grabbed a spare one from the cupboard and covered her up.

"I love you." Sirius said, kissed her on the forehead and then headed back to their room.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked as Sirius came back into their room.

"Just fine." Sirius replied as he hoped into bed.

"You seem more, I don't know, emotional lately." Remus told him.

"More emotional?" Sirius asked "I'm not a female." He said and laughed.

"I know that, but you seem different." Remus noted.

"I'm fine, just nervous about everything I guess." Sirius said "I'm fine alright." He added, seeing the look on Remus' face.

"Ok then." Remus said and snuggled further down into bed with Sirius. "It's nearly over." He said and kissed him softly.

"I know, it'll be alright." Sirius said and they both fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went passed and it was coming closer to doom's day, as Riley had begun to call it. She was sitting at the kitchen table, talking with Sirius and Harry, when Remus walked in.

"Alright, what's going on with you two?" Remus said looking from Riley and Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"We are coming to the verge of the end of everything, either the destruction of good or evil and you two are as calm as anything." Remus said.

"What's the point of getting all worked up?" Riley said but Remus wasn't buying it.

"Something is happening and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Remus said and left the room. Riley and Sirius just stared at each other, wondering what that was all about. Riley knew, because she knew that Sirius had the same idea as she did.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Sirius said.

"He's right though, there is something going on." Harry said.

"Nothing is going on alright." Riley said and left the room she couldn't be bothered to put up with this anymore.

"I suppose that once everything is over, things will go back to be normal." Harry said.

"I hope so." Sirius said and went back to reading the _daily prophet. _Sirius thru the paper aside and decided to go for a walk, he couldn't stay in the house any longer because if Remus asked Sirius one more time, he would spill everything.

"Where did Sirius go?" Remus asked Harry.

"Went for a walk." Harry said "What do you think is going on?" he asked.

"I really don't know but I now there is something going on." Remus told him and sat down at the table with him.

"Do you think Snape has an idea?" Harry asked "I mean they did hang out in the kitchen whilst you guys were gone." He added.

"Really?" Remus asked "He probably wouldn't tell me anyway." He finished.

"They wouldn't do anything stupid would they?" Harry asked sounding concerned.

"Honestly Harry, I have no idea." Remus said.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Tonks and Kingsley amongst several other aurors escorted Julie and Lucius from the ministry holding cell to Azkaban.

"All this hassle for us." Julie scoffed laughing at them all, but everyone ignored herm except for Tonks, she accidentally on purpose tripped her over, pushing her face into the floor.

"Sorry about that." Tonks said sarcastically and then continued onwards. When they arrived at Azkaban, they left Julie and Lucius in separate cells but next to each other.

"Well have fun." Kingsley said and walked away with Tonks, leaving a few aurors to walk around the prison.

"They're planning something Lucius" Julie said "I know it." She added.

"It doesn't matter." Lucius said and continued to pace in his cell. Azkaban wasn't as bad since the Dementors abandoned their posts. Most of the prisoners there were being guarded by aurors but they weren't exactly high priority. Most of them already escaped last year and hadn't been caught yet, so the only ones left were the petty criminals. The aurors walked around the prison, keeping their eyes out for any sign. Tonks and Kingsley checked back on everyone for updates, and then passed the information onto Dumbledore.

Meanwhile back at Grimmauld Place, Riley, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the moment Voldemort turns up. Riley's mind wandered up to the letter sitting on her bed, explaining everything and then looked around the table at everyone.

"It might not happen straight away." Dumbledore told them "It could take days before he shows up" he added by Riley sat their shaking her head.

"I guarantee that he'll show up by the end of the night." Riley told them "He probably also knows what we planned." She added.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well for starters he isn't dumb and second of all, he would want his best two when he tried to take down the chosen one and the one who's to help you." Riley replied.

"The chosen one sounds so corny." Harry said laughing despite the situation "What I would give to have had a normal life." He added and Riley laughed as well.

"Oh how I know that feeling." Riley told him and she looked at Harry, fully understanding what he meant "Well it'll be over soon." She added and then the silence set in. Tonks had arrived in the kitchen and Riley looked at her expectedly.

"Not yet guys." She said feeling awful for not giving them any sort of information.

"Maybe we should have lunch so we have our energy." Remus said and he set about making some lunch for everyone.

"What if he doesn't come, ever?" Harry asked voicing the opinions of everyone in the room.

"Then we find another way to find him and we get rid of Julie and Lucius." Riley said, getting sick and tired of everyone asking what if, "And I'd be more than happy to do that personally." She added.

"So what are we going to do to pass the time?" Sirius asked looking at everyone around the table.

"How about 21 questions." Riley said and Sirius laughed along with her, but no one else did. "Just a little joke, sorry." She said and everyone went back to staring at their plates.

"Well I should go and check on them and relieve anyone." Tonks said and she left, hoping she'd be able to bring back some good news.

"Can you believe that this will be over soon." Riley said smiling at Sirius as they both sat in the living room. They both needed some time away from all the tension in the kitchen.

"I know, it'll be a real relief for everyone." Sirius said "Hey I want to tell you something." He added.

"What's that dad?" she asked.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you and if there's anything I'm most proud of in my life, is you." Sirius told her "There has been nothing that I've been more happier to have my name attached to." He said smiling to her.

"You sound like your dying." Riley said to him "I love you as well dad and no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Riley said "What if Harry is right?" She asked sitting on his lap and hugging him.

"About what?" he asked.

"That Voldemort won't show up." Riley said.

"He will, I hate to admit but your right he'll come for them." Sirius said and they both leant back in the chair. Sirius and Riley had fallen asleep on the couch when Remus came to find them for dinner but instead of waking them up straight away, he watched them in silence for a little while until Tonks turned up.

"Not time yet." Tonks said as she walked up to him and then looked at Sirius and Riley.

"I wish they could stay like that forever." Remus said "So peaceful like they don't have a care in the world." He added, and then as he sighed he walked up to them and gently woke them.

"Ready to go?" Riley asked as she jerked awake.

"Not yet, but dinner is ready." Remus said and Riley followed Tonks out leaving Sirius and Remus in the living room.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Remus began saying to Sirius "I just mean that I'm going to loose either of you or Maddie." He added, not looking him in the eye.

"Anything is possible Remus." Sirius said.

"I know everything is possible but I can't explain it." Remus said exasperated.

"It'll be alright babe" Sirius said "It'll all be over soon." He added and hugged him, then followed him into the kitchen. They all sat in the kitchen eating dinner making small talk when Kingsley's patronus arrived in the kitchen, informing them that Voldemort and his death eaters had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

They all gathered close to each other, Dumbledore and Tonks apparated by themselves while Sirius held onto Riley while Remus held onto Harry, apparating to Azkaban. Voldemort had just finished killing two aurors and breaking out Julie and Lucius out of their cells.

"Well, well it was a set up." Voldemort said turning to face the others that just arrived and before anyone could speak, Riley shot the cruciatus curse at Julie, hitting her straight in the chest causing her to shriek and writher on the ground.

"More where that came from Mother dearest." Riley said and then the final battle begun, curses and hexes flying in each direction and bodies jumping out of the way.

"Riley get out of the way." Sirius called as Voldemort shot the killing curse in her direction. Riley ducked out of the way then kept on going, fighting both Lucius and Julie at the same time. Julie hit Riley with the cutting curse and Lucius tried to run.

"Not so fast." Riley yelled "Avada Kedavra." She called and hit Lucius killing him instantly. It felt awful what she just did, but she wanted to make sure Lucius and Julie got what was coming to them. She saw one of the death eaters sneaking up behind Harry. "Harry behind you!" Riley yelled and Harry ducked just as the death eater shot the killing curse at Harry, but instead it hit the death eater that Harry was fighting, killing him. Harry turned around and stunned the death eater behind him, then continued fighting. He looked over and saw Lucius was dead, riley was fighting Julie and Sirius and Remus were fighting many death eaters, along with Kingsley and Tonks. Dumbledore was however fighting Voldemort, shooting curses and blocking at the same time. It started to storm, the thunder crashed and as the rain got harder, the waves crashed into the cliff rocks harder. Riley began to panic because Sirius was making his way closer to Voldemort and she couldn't let that happen. In her lapse of concentration, Julie had knocked Riley's wand from her hand.

"Well know you'll be joining your little boy friend." Julie told her as she raised her wand. Riley smiled and waved her hand knocking Julies wand out of her hand and then hit her, square in the jaw. She hit her over and over again until she fell to the ground, hitting her head and becoming unconscious. She turned her attention to the path she had to take to get to Voldemort, a few death eaters who were fighting the others who could turn their attention to Riley at any time. But as she made her way towards Voldemort she saw Remus back into a corner with two death eaters closing in.

"Accio wand." She said and her wand flew into her hand "Accio rock" she called and the rock flew into his head of one of the death eaters. "Cruccio." She then said and the other death eater fell to the ground.

"Thanks." Remus said and picked up his own wand and they both got back into the battle, Riley heading towards Voldemort while Remus went over to help Tonks. As she turned around, she saw two aurors get knocked off the cliff, and then the death eaters turned to Harry. Riley ran up to him and helped him fight them off.

"Sirius is going to do something stupid; I've got to stop him." Riley told him and she looked towards Sirius.

"Go on but be careful." Harry told her and they split up, Harry turning to other death eaters while Riley ran towards Voldemort. The wind and rain had picked up making it hard to see. Death eaters, Aurors and Order members were falling in and out of her vision. She knocked a few of them over, using any spell she could think of to help them. She didn't want to kill anyone else, it felt awful to do it and she wanted to only ever kill Voldemort, destroy him for once and for all and let the Wizarding world finally rest and not live in fear anymore. Everyone stopped as she put a block between Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"Time to end it all for good." Riley said and cut her hand, then Voldemort's arm and then grabbed on to his cut, before using the killing curse on him.

"Riley let go!" Sirius called and started to run towards her but it was too late. A bright light shit from both Riley and Voldemort, causing them to fall to the ground. Sirius had reached Riley just as she hit the ground but it was too late, she was already gone. The lightening and thunder had stopped completely and the rain eased into a light patter. "Oh god Riley." He whispered as he held her lifeless body to him. Dumbledore tied up the rest of the death eaters, while Remus and Harry walked up to Sirius, tears welling up in their eyes. "I should've gotten to him first." He said as Remus placed his hands on his shoulders. "How did she find out about it all." He said.

"I don't know, come on Sirius." Remus said trying to move him.

"I can't leave her." Sirius said.

"It isn't supposed to be this way." Sirius yelled as he slowly lowered her body back to the ground and stood up, feeling the anger rise in him. "She can't be gone." He said. "We need to do something." He added.

"We cant Sirius, it's too late babe come on." Remus said grabbing hold of Sirius as he went collapsed to the ground. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and cried into his shoulder.

"My little girl." Sirius said as Harry bent down next to her.

"Goodbye Riley." Harry said as he closed her eyes. Tonks, Dumbledore and Kingsley decided to move the injured as quick as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

As they started to gather the injured aurors, Remus kept a tight hold on Sirius, every time he let go, Sirius would fall to the ground. Some aurors that were still standing, apparated the death eaters to the cells in the ministry and the others took the injured to St Mungos.

"I'll apparate back with Riley." Sirius said as he finally let go of Remus.

"You'll need help to apparate back, Dumbledore can take riley back." Remus told him.

"No." Sirius said firmly "I'll take her back, just give me a minute." Sirius added.

"I'll remove this." Dumbledore said and he apparated away, with the body of Voldemort, leaving Sirius, Remus and Harry with Riley.

"This is supposed to be me." Sirius said

"What do you mean?" Remus asked gently, not wanting to upset him any more.

"She discovered the same thing as I did." Sirius said "But she got there before I did." He added. "Lets go." He said and he grabbed onto Riley's hand and apparated her to St Mungos, with Remus and Harry not for behind him. He gently lay Riley down on to a bed and rested her hands on her chest. "I'm sorry" he whispered and then collapsed onto the floor next to her. Remus came in and wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"We should go babe." Remus said trying to move Sirius.

"How am I supposed to leave her?" he asked.

"I don't know but we'll find a way to get thru it all." Remus told him.

"Just leave me here." Sirius said "Please." He added. Remus kissed him on the forehead and left him alone. Remus left the room and went to speak to Harry.

"How are you doing Harry?" Remus asked sitting down next to him.

"Not really." Harry replied sighing.

"I know, stupid question." He said, "I'm going to go get a jumper for Sirius, he's soaked want me to get one for you?" he asked.

"Yes please." Harry replied. He hugged Harry and then left to go to Grimmauld Place. As he walked up the stairs to get Harry and Sirius a jacket and as he walked past Riley's room, he saw thru the crack in the door, an envelope on her bed. He grabbed the envelope and jackets and then headed back to the hospital.

"Here you go." Remus said and handed him the jacket.

"Thanks." Harry said taking the jumper, "What's that?" he asked pointing to the envelope in Remus' hand.

"It was on Riley's bed, addressed to Sirius." Remus said then headed to see Sirius. "I know you wanted to be left alone, but here's a jacket and this was left on Riley's bed." Remus said.

"Thanks, stay with me though." Sirius said and Remus nodded, taking a seat next to Sirius who was still on the floor. He rested his head on Remus' knee after putting his jacket on and begun to read the letter, but as soon as he started he begun to cry again.

"We should bring Harry in." Sirius said and Remus called him in. "Can you read it?" Sirius asked as Harry came in and closed the door.

"Molly and Ginny just arrived, they're going to stay." Harry told them.

"Pass me the letter babe." Remus said and Sirius gave him the letter and then begun to read it.

"Dear Dad, Dad and Harry. I love all three of you very much and I hope you understand why I did this. Now everything is over and we can all be with the ones we love. Dad and Dad still have each other and Ginny and Harry can start their relationship without having to worry about anything. And as for me I can be with Draco again. As I said I love you all very much which is what made it work so much. It was something I knew I had to do and I don't want anyone to cry for me. Please bury me next to Draco and take care of each other. I will always be with you all and we'll be together again when the time comes." Remus said as he finished reading the letter and Sirius was in tears again.

"She did it for all of us." Harry said "I can't believe it." He added.

"Harry lets go chat with Molly and you can stay with her for a while." Remus said and he walked out to chat with Molly.

"Oh Remus." Molly said as she hugged him, while Ginny hugged Harry.

"Is it alright if Harry stays with you?" Remus asked trying to fight back the tears.

"Sure anything." Molly replied "What are you and Sirius going to do?" she asked.

"I'll take him home back to our old place." Remus said.

"No worries, well always here if you need us." Molly told him "Ok, let's go guys." She said to Molly and Ginny.

"Take care of Sirius." Harry said as he hugged Remus. Remus headed back into the room where Sirius was still on the floor.

"Are you ready to come home?" Remus asked "back to our old place." He added.

"I suppose so." Sirius said and got up off the floor. Remus held his hand and walked out of the room, taking one last look at Riley before leaving. As they walked out of the hospital, they noticed the sun was starting to rise.

"Sirius look." Remus said and pointed to the sun and Sirius smiled a little. They saw Riley and Draco, hand in hand walking off together in the sunset.

"At least she's got him to look after her." Sirius said and they both headed back to their old place, both of them sure that at some point, together they'd make it through.

THE END

* * *

A/N Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this series! This is the last chapter of this part and the last part of the series! Thank you to Kaitee for reviewing on each chapter it meant a lot to me. Keep your eyes out for more of my stories! 


End file.
